Aaron Yonda
Aaron Yonda (born January 19, 1973) is an American comedian, writer, actor, and director from Menomonie, Wisconsin. Aaron is the co-creator, co-host, and original star of Beer and Board Games, creating the series as a "comedy experiment" with his brother (Andrew Yonda) and filming it in his apartment. Although Aaron appears in every episode and can be considered a host, his duties in the show seem small, helping run the show (which can only be seen during the live streams), and giving his closing line "A-ding-ding-ding" (a reference to Monty Python's "Silly Job Interview" sketch). This is not to say his role is not important however, as he buys the beer for the show, hosts the show in his apartment, and presumably lets people stay the night if they are too inebriated to drive. Outside of Beer and Board Games, he may be best known as the title character in Chad Vader: Day Shift Manager, a web serial he co-produces with friend Matt Sloan, who provides the voice of Chad. Aaron has been involved with numerous projects and accounts on YouTube which span around a decade. Aaron is a graduate of the University of Wisconsin - Eau Claire, where he co-produced the public access television program The Splu Urtaf Show with his friend Benson Gardner. The show was one of the earlier projects from Aaron's production company called the Blame Society Productions later known as Blame Society Films and the creators of Chad Vader: Day Shift Manager. In 2006, his short film The Life and Death of a Pumpkin swept the Chicago Horror Film Festival awards, receiving "Best Short Film" and "Concept". His shorts have been screened at festivals worldwide including the Just for Laughs Comedia Festival, and the Worldwide Short Film Festival in Toronto. In 2011, Aaron co-founded a YouTube gaming channel, Game Society Pimps (formerly known as GameSocietyFilms and Game Society), with Adam "Feuhorbe" Koralik and his friend Emre Cihangir. The channel has gained over 400,000 subscribers. Aaron Yonda is also a member of the popular comedy troupe, Monkey Business Institute in Madison, Wisconsin. Bio Cape Date In the episode "Drunk Vanilla Ice Rapping" (season 3, episode 49), Aaron reveals that in high school, he once wore a cape to a date thinking it would impress his date. He says his date was not impressed, and that at one point he even put his arm around her along with the cape. After telling the story, Aaron was the butt of many jokes, and during an impromptu singing of "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings (a song that was incorporated into a regular rolphing game), the nickname "Cape Date" came about by chance. Aaron still owns the cape and wears it occasionally on the show, now trying to embrace his embarrassing past. Super Dudes In the episode "Drunk Battle at Sarlacc's Pit", Aaron reveals that when he was "13-14" years old, he made a collection of small superhero figures named "Super Dudes". They were made out of pipe cleaner and card, and each had their own unique power and outfit that included a cape with their initials on them). Aaron said that he made about 20 which he tried to sell at a thrift sale for 25c each, though none got sold. He also said that he showed them to his 7th grade teacher who said they were "so cool", and that he made a Super Dude comic. Aaron claimed the Super Dudes got put in a box and got lost, leaving "Absorbing Dude" as the lone survivor (which apparently got found by his mom "at the bottom of a dumpster or something").https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUXX6eFGNeU At the end of the episode Aaron said he would be happy to make more and now sells them to people who donate $25 on the Beer and Board Games website. He lets the buyer pick the name, super power, and gives the hero a handwritten backstory on a piece of card. They also feature a removable stand.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwwvB0INXZs In a later episode, Aaron reports that the box of old Super Dudes was found. Original Characters * Tim the Inappropriate Child (S2E35: Drunk Social Skills) * Movie Producer Character (S4E19: Drunk Schmovie) Nicknames * Cape Date * Dip B'Sac * Fuckface * Fornication Face * Shopper * Tard Czar * Porkballs Fantastical * Medward Mullen * Sarah Buttfucks * Ruffles McGee * Eric * Sheriff Boo Boo * Mother Fuck * Clowne P. McGinty * Slutbag Yonda * Larry Cardboard * Mo' Nippy Non-Appearances * S2E12-- Drunk Payday (He wasn't seen, but his voice was heard in the very beginning) * S2E13-- Drunk Go For Broke * S3E11-- Drunk Who Wants to be a Millionaire * S3E12-- Drunker Millionaire Trivia * "A-ding-ding-ding" - Aaron's closing is a reference to the Monty Python sketch "Silly Job Interview" with John Cleese and Graham Chapman. * "Feuhorbe" - Aaron Yonda, while drunk and asking for another beer, asked the Beer Wench to get them another before the next round in the game, however he stumbled over the word "before" and it came out "Feuhorbe" (Drunk Taboo, S2E16) References External links * Aaron's Official Website * Aaron's Facebook page * Aaron's Instagram profile * Aaron's Twitter profile (@aaronyonda) * Blame Society Films' YouTube Channel * blamesociety2's YouTube Channel * Beer and Board Games Official Website * Beer and Board Games Live Official Website Category:Cast